1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a pointing input device; more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which the pointing input device can be hidden in the shell of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse with a roller is the most convenient tool for a user to use when operating a computer to browse the internet. With this kind of mouse, the user can just use a finger to roll the roller, allowing the web page to be scrolled easily and conveniently; there is no need to use the mouse to click on the scroll bar to move the web page.
However, if a user uses a notebook without this kind of mouse, or uses a tablet personal computer, then the user will not be able to use the abovementioned convenient method to browse the internet.
Therefore, there is a need to invent a new electronic apparatus to solve the problem and facilitate internet browsing by a user.